1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications cards. More specifically, the present invention relates to the interface between physical/electrical media connectors and a communications card useful in a computer system. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to an improved interface having a communications port rotatable for acceptance of the media connectors.
2. The Relevant Technology
Communications cards such as modems, local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN) or Ethernet cards, etc. useful in personal computers have generally conformed to the standards developed by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). This organization comprised of hundreds of manufacturers of memory cards and related peripheral equipment has, by convention, determined that the spatial standard for all memory cards used in down-sized personal computers should be restricted to a rectangular space approximately 55 mm in width, 85 mm in length and about 3.3 mm, 5 mm and 10.5 mm in depth for Type I, II and III cards, respectively.
The size constraints imposed by this PCMCIA standard, however, has caused a well known incompatibility problem between media connectors and the communications card. This problem occurs because the depth of a PCMCIA Type II standard communications card, for example, is limited to about 5 mm whereas the depth of a typical media connector, such as an RJ-11 type or 8-pin miniature modular plug, is approximately 8-12 mm.
Numerous prior art devices have attempted to provide a solution to this depth incompatibility, but problems have persisted. For example, some prior art devices use flexible cord adapters matable at different ends to both the communications card and the media connector. Because of the numerous varieties of specific brands of communications cards, these adapters are often incompatible with more than one brand of card which causes inflexibility. Also, because the adapter is an extra piece of computing equipment, it is frequently forgotten or misplaced.
Other prior art devices use various snap-on adapters matable between the communications cards and the media connector. Because of their precarious positioning outside of the computer housing, these adapters are prone to breakage. If left in place during transport, they also disrupt the computer contour which causes incompatibility problems with many streamlined down-sized computer cases. Some snap-on adapters are so large that they even tend to prohibit the insertion of additional communications cards in adjoining or adjacent computer card slots. As with the flexible cord adapters, these are also potentially lost or forgotten.
Still other prior art devices use rotating members that expose a media connector jack in an extended position while concealing the jack in a retracted position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,405 teaches such a device. In this patent, to maneuver the jack between the extended and retracted positions, a user pulls or manipulates a minute finger grip. This, however, presupposes that a user has adequate manual dexterity to manipulate such a small device. As a result, difficulty is created for impaired users incapable of such manipulation.
This device is also problematic because, when the jack is exposed, no means exist to prevent the jack from rotating back from the extended to the retracted position. Such rotation, if allowed to occur with a media connector mated to the jack, subjects the media connector to breakage.
In general, this patent teaches that the rotating member is semi-circular in shape. Presumably, this allows for rotation that is substantially unhindered by the corners of a PCMCIA styled card. Disadvantageously, however, a semi-circular rotating member impinges upon the shape of the printed circuit board(s) internal to the communications card. This causes limitation in the design thereof. Subsequently, this also increases labor costs because special designs usually require unique tooling and specialty maintenance before and during the manufacture process.
While many prior art devices have tried to solve the depth incompatibility problem between the PCMCIA standard communications card and the media connector, a "pop-out" or sliding interface device has emerged as a popular solution. The pop-out interface device, known commonly as the XJACK.RTM. connector initially produced by MEGAHERTZ Corp., now owned by 3 Com Corp., solves many of the interface problems posed by prior art devices. Such solved problems include, but are not limited to: (i) the elimination of carrying along an extra interfacing device compatible with both the media connector and the PCMCIA communications card; (ii) the elimination of ensuring a DAA in the interfacing device is compatible with the computer; (iii) the elimination of physical interference between adjacent PCMCIA communication cards in adjacent slots when the PCMCIA communication card has an enlarged portion thereof larger than the conventional 5 mm thickness; (iv) the elimination of potential breakage of the interface connector when not in use; and (v) the elimination of protrusions beyond the normal dimensions of the computer so that the computer profile is more compatible with devices typically transporting laptop computers.
This pop-out interface has also had numerous variants thereof. In one particular variant, the communications card has been adapted for use with both a pop-out interface and a custom 15-pin connector in a juxtaposed manner to allow for simultaneous connections with a plurality of media connectors. Although useful, inherent with such a design is the difficulty a consumer confronts when trying to replace custom parts.
Accordingly, it is desirous to overcome the foregoing shortcomings in the prior art and still provide a communications card meeting the PCMCIA standards compatible with one or more typical media connectors.